Мелвилл, Герман
|Дата смерти = 28.9.1891 |Место смерти = |Гражданство = США |Род деятельности = писатель |Годы активности = |Направление = |Жанр = |Язык произведений = английский |Роспись = Herman Melville signature.svg |Lib = http://lib.ru/INPROZ/MELWILL/ |Викисклад = |Викитека = }} Ге́рман Ме́лвилл ( ; 1 августа 1819 — 28 сентября 1891) — американский писатель и моряк, автор классического романа «Моби Дик». Писал не только прозу, но и стихи. Биография Родился в Нью-Йорке. Когда ему было 12 лет, умер его отец-коммерсант, оставивший за собой долги и заставивший Мелвилла расстаться с мыслью о получении университетского образования. С 18 лет плавал юнгой на пакетботе, затем некоторое время работал учителем; в 1841-м отправился на китобойном судне «Акушнет» в Южные моря. Через полтора года из-за конфликта с боцманом «Акушнета» Мелвилл сбежал с корабля около Маркизских островов и попал в плен к туземцам, затем был освобождён экипажем американского военного судна. После трёхлетних странствий вернулся на родину, чтобы заняться литературной деятельностью. Его основанные на собственном опыте романы «Тайпи, или Беглый взгляд на полинезийскую жизнь» (Турее: or A Peep at Polynesian Life, 1846) и «Ому: повесть о приключениях в Южных морях» (Omoo: A Narrative of Adventures in the South seas, 1847), сразу же принёсшие писателю славу (роман «Тайпи» был самой популярной книгой Мелвилла при его жизни), характерны уходом в экзотику, полным отказом от привычной для читателя действительности. Мелвилл уводит своего героя в первобытный мир, к неиспорченным цивилизацией дикарям Южных морей. За увлекательными сюжетами стоит волновавшая не только Мелвилла проблема: можно ли, отказавшись от цивилизации, вернуться к природе? Аллегорический роман о плавании как философских поисках Абсолюта «Марди и путешествие туда» (Mardi and a Voyage Thither, 1849) успеха не имел. В следующих произведениях, по-прежнему отталкиваясь от личного опыта, Мелвилл стремится анализировать окружающую действительность и социальные отношения. Он пишет «Редберн: его первое странствие» (Redburn: His First Voyage, 1849) и «Белый бушлат, или Мир военного корабля» (White Jacket, or the World in a Man-of-War, 1850). «Белый бушлат» изображает зло и жестокость современных автору военных. Однако Мелвилл отказывается от реалистических морских романов и создаёт свой главный шедевр «Моби Дик, или Белый кит» (Moby Dick, or The Whale, 1851). Он провозглашает примат иррационального. В «Моби Дике» Мелвилл доказывает иррационализм социальных отношений; он рисует фантастически мрачную действительность, где господствует таинственный белый кит по имени Моби Дик, которого практически никто не видел, но который обнаруживает себя «результатами своих действий». Моби Дик властвует над всем, он согласно слухам вездесущ (возможно, он символизирует Бога или дьявола). «Моби Дик» не был оценен подавляющим большинством современников. После разгромной критики вышедшего спустя год готического романа «Пьер, или Двусмысленности» (Pierre, or The Ambiguities, 1852), — где изображен писатель, который среди шумной толпы чувствует себя таким же одиноким, как на полюсе, — Мелвилл стал публиковаться анонимно, печатая рассказы в журналах. Многие из них вошли в сборник «Рассказы на веранде» (The Piazza Tales, 1856). За год до этого вышел исторический роман «Израэль Поттер. Пятьдесят лет его изгнания» (Israel Potter: His Fifty Years of Exile, 1855) о забытом герое американской революции. Последним романом Мелвилла был «Искуситель: его маскарад» (The Confidence Man: His Masquerade, 1857) - язвительная сатира на человеческую доверчивость. Действие происходит на корабле «Вздор», плывущем по Миссисипи. Деньги, принесённые в первую очередь произведениями раннего периода, ещё оставались, и в 1860-м Мелвилл совершил кругосветное путешествие. Однако с 1866-го по 1885-й он уже служил чиновником на таможне. Мелвилл продолжал писать, выпустив сборники рассказов «Батальные сцены и разные стороны войны» (Battle-Pieces and Aspects of the War, 1865), «Джон Марр и другие моряки» (John Marr and Other Sailors, 1888), поэтический сборник «Тимолеон» (Timoleon, 1891), но умер почти забытым. Только в анонимном некрологе написали об «исключительно одарённом авторе», который обладал «могучим поэтичным воображением». Его последнее произведение, повесть «Билли Бад, фор-марсовый матрос» (Billy Budd, Foretopman, 1891), осталась в рукописи и была опубликована только в 1924 году. Повесть о несвободе человека перед законами общественной жизни и природы снова вызвала интерес к Мелвиллу. По мотивам «Билли Бада» Бенджамин Бриттен написал одну из лучших своих опер (1951). С 1920-х началось переосмысление Мелвилла, и его признали классиком мировой литературы. Основные произведения * «Тайпи, или Беглый взгляд на полинезийскую жизнь» ( , 1846) * «Ому: повесть о приключениях в Южных морях» ( , 1847) * «Марди и путешествие туда» ( , 1849) * «Редберн: его первое странствие» ( , 1849) * «Белый бушлат, или Мир военного корабля» ( , 1850) * «Моби Дик, или Белый кит» ( , 1851) * «Пьер, или Двусмысленности» ( , 1852) * «Израэль Поттер. Пятьдесят лет его изгнания» ( , 1855) * «Рассказы на веранде» ( , 1856) * «Искуситель: его маскарад» ( , 1857) * «Батальные сцены и разные стороны войны» ( , 1865) * «Кларель: Поэма и Паломничество на Святую Землю» ( , 1876) * «Джон Марр и другие моряки» ( , 1888) * «Тимолеон» ( , 1891) * «Билли Бад, фор-марсовый матрос» ( , 1891) Библиография * * * * * * * Память * Популярный певец и музыкант Моби (Ричард Мелвилл Холл — Richard Melville Hall) является праправнучатым племянником писателя и свой псевдоним позаимствовал из его романа «Моби Дик». * Французский кинорежиссёр и сценарист Жан-Пьер Грумбах взял псевдоним «Мельви́ль» в честь своего любимого писателя Германа Мелвилла. * В честь Мелвилла назван кратер на Меркурии. * Один из порогов реки Кекемерен (Тянь-Шань, Киргизия) назван в честь персонажа романа Германа Мелвилла — Моби Дик (координаты N 42°01.855', Е 074°09.810', категория сложности 5С). В одной из ступеней этого порога в центре реки лежит камень, разделяющий поток на две части и вспенивающий воду таким образом, что сверху данная ступень выглядит как хвост кита белого цвета, что и дало название порогу. * У Led Zeppelin есть песня под названием Moby Dick со знаменитым соло на барабанах Джона Бонэма. * У группы Metallica есть песня Untill It Sleeps, вдохновленная романом «Моби Дик». (Mick Wall, Metallica: Enter Night — The Biography, London, 2010). * Группа Mastodon выпустила в 2004 году концептуальный альбом Leviathan, целиком посвященный роману «Моби Дик». Белый кит изображен на обложке альбома. * Starbucks (произносится «Ста́рбакс») — американская компания по продаже кофе и одноимённая сеть кофеен названа в честь персонажа романа Германа Мелвилла «Моби Дик»; на логотипе — стилизованное изображение сирены. * У группы Театр Теней на альбоме Зверь есть песня Моби Дик, посвященная роману Германа Мелвилла. * У группы Проект Увечье в треке «О своем» Луперкаль сравнивает себя с персонажем романа «Моби Дик, или Белый кит» — «я бел как Моби Дик». * В фильме "Братья Блум" есть отсылка к роману "Моби Дик" Ссылки * * Также использована книга «Оксфордский путеводитель по англоязычной литературе» (Concise Oxford Companion to English Literature. Revised Edition, 1998). * Категория:Герман Мелвилл Категория:Писатели США XIX века Категория:Умершие от сердечной недостаточности Категория:Авторы приключенческой литературы Категория:Писатели-маринисты